


Remembrance

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [59]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake return to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://atamamuhonninworks.deviantart.com/art/This-is-Bumblebee-Back-together-591785900
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/477m13/post_volume_3_happy_bees_atamamuhonninworks/d0auqiv?context=3

Time passes, as time does. People and places change, but there are some who believe that it's all set out before them. Destiny. That people follow a set course.

Blake was slightly conflicted when thinking about destiny. Life had been hard for her for a long time. Her life had been tough and full of violence and doubt.

However, she was willing to accept something, especially since she was walking with someone she'd give her life for. Fate or not, Blake was glad that she'd helped out that girl in the courtyard on her first day at Beacon. Because it meant that she met her sister.

Yang Xaio Long.

She'd been running from Adam, and had never met anyone quite like the blonde. She was happy and had happiness to spare and share. It didn't take long for her to warm to her partner.

And time passed, fall and winter bringing change and sorrow. She ran again. She was chased, again.

Sometimes a small detail can mean a lot. Running from fear is different than running for love.

And her pursuer was not going to let her run alone.

So they ran together, grew stronger together, trained and loved and fought together.

Blake slid her hand into Yang's, palms touching and fingers intertwining.

It was going to snow. The clouds were dark and heavy, looming over the ruined Academy. It was the monument that commemorated the attack.

A place for remembrance.

Where a fire burned.

Nobody knew how the fire had kept burning for so long. But it had become a symbol, something to be tended and nurtured.

Blake pressed up against Yang, knowing that many memories rested among the wrecked academy. She could hear Yang's quick breathing.

"Relax." She murmured. "We've moved on."

Yang nodded. "I know. But I still can't help it."

They both had nightmares. But they both helped one another through them.

They met with the others as the first snowflakes danced out of the clouds.

They formed a loose circle around the flame and stood in silence.

The snow fell.


End file.
